Invincible
by brattax23
Summary: Invicible series. Reposted. No new story content. Summary: AU – Scott and Remy talk while Ororo is sick. Very short piece I wrote in a day. Tell me what you think.


Title: Invincible

Author: Monica

Summary: AU – Scott and Remy talk while Ororo is sick. Very short piece I wrote in a day. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimers: Characters are not mine.

Well, the administrators kicked this story off because I didn't use the correct chaptering, EVEN THOUGH the other four stories are NOT part of this one and merely reside in the same universe. Whatever. Nothing new added

Scott bathed her fevered head with a damp towel, all the while keeping an eye on the VCR clock. Ororo turned her face into the cool cloth, her breathing raspy, her body limp and listless. He was practically wringing his hands. He didn't know how to care for the sick. That was Ororo's job. The wind was whistling as it forced its way through the cracks in the windows. All in all, it was a horrible night to be out.

The door crashed open and the silhouette of a thin teen flashed as lightning lit the sky. For a second, Scott gripped the hilt of his pocket knife, before letting it fall back in his pocket. The damn kid never learned to knock.

"Fucking finally," Scott muttered, carefully pulling Ororo into a sitting position. Despite the cold, she was sweating. She was trying to push his hands away, but she was far too weak to do much of anything.

"Is she any better?" Remy asked quietly, his face taut with worry. He handed the damp, brown sack to Scott and then went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Scott ripped into the package and tore into the aspirin. Remy handed him the glass, then leaned against the couch arm. The teen never looked away from Ororo. Scott could hear him murmuring something. It sounded like a prayer.

"Come on, 'Ro," Scott prodded, making her swallow the pills. He felt clumsy and awkward, trying to hold her up and make her drink. Remy watched intently, his hand reaching towards them. Remy knew he wasn't supposed to get close in case he caught whatever 'Ro had, but Scott found him disobeying the second his back was turned. Remy and 'Ro. She taught him everything she knew in the pick-pocket and thieving business. He taught her something, too. She became responsible, mature ever since she had the kid idolizing her. Scott carefully laid her back on the couch and tucked the thin blanket around her shoulders. "You better get changed. You're dripping wet, and the last thing I need is you sick."

Remy started in surprise, then nodded and quickly went to the small room he shared with Scott. Scott was still amazed how much he changed from the wild, feral creature he had been when 'Ro first dragged him home.

Scott sighed. Ever since Ororo took Remy under her wing, the boy had been underfoot. They had some strange connection that left Scott bewildered. On the other hand, it had calmed the wildness in Remy quickly and cemented them as a family. Scott knew that Remy would kill for them. Or die for them. Scott knew he'd do the same in a heartbeat for either of them.

Scott and 'Ro have been living together for the past few years. They've know each other forever. They grew up in the same neighborhood, with the same sort of parents. When 'Ro's mother overdosed on heroin, she began spending a lot of time at Scott's house to get away from her father and his mistresses. Scott's parents were never home. One day, they left and he hadn't seen them since. That was over three years ago. Scott had to quit school to earn money for rent, electricity, food. He spent his whole life dreaming about getting away, only to find himself mired in the muck of reality.

"Scott?" Remy said cautiously. He was dressed in Scott's castoffs and was padding around in his socks. Scott made a mental note of the big hole in the heel. The kid needed new clothes. Damp auburn hair hung in his eyes as they quickly sought out Ororo.

Scott brushed the hair away from his face and nodded towards 'Ro. "She's going to be okay, Rem."

"I know," he said slowly. Looking up at Scott, he said strongly, "I never t'ought anyt'ing could happen to 'Ro, but I know she'll be okay 'cause she's invincible."

"Nobody's invincible in this part of the world. Maybe up in the city, they come out on top, but not here in the swamps." Scott was tired. He watched a familiar expression settle on Remy's face. Determination with a hint of plain stubbornness. He really had been spending too much time with Ororo.

"'Ro is. You are. Maybe one day, I'll be too." Remy gave him a thoughtful look, gave 'Ro a kiss on the forehead, and then went to bed, whistling a jazzy tune.

Scott watched him in wonder. A small smile appeared as he looked into the hall. Invincible was he? Well, just maybe he would be, for 'Ro, for Remy.


End file.
